


他跟他的事

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP:BD<br/>身為Robin的Tim在不對的時間醒來，來到不對的地點，看見不對的事</p>
            </blockquote>





	他跟他的事

Tim從睡夢中睜開眼睛，這是個奇怪的時間，照理說他不應該會在這個時間醒來，這是個就算有去夜巡，也已經回來正好疲倦地在休息的時刻，他有些困惑地起身，猜想著或許是今晚一些系統上的摸索改良讓他的大腦不斷運轉，執著地想要找出更好的方式來調整，導致他無法進入獲得良好休息而在中途醒來。

今晚的夜巡沒有Robin跟著，是由Nightwing與Batman一起行動，而Tim在做完固定的訓練後，自主性地開始研究起電腦系統，並且未經詢問就開始著手測試一些東西，他打算等到有成果後再報告Bruce，畢竟這並不是亂來，而是更有系統的再提昇，這種小事情他經常這麼做，Bruce也默許他在這方面發揮他的所長。

只不過這次的開發比他想像中還花腦筋，也超乎他預料的一直很在意系統的事情，導致即使他按照平時的生活時間就寢，還是讓他在從來沒有醒過的時間醒來，這讓他反省起自己是否不該在睡覺前去處理這麼複雜的事情。

不過畢竟還是讓他掛心了，知道自己在沒有解決那個問題、找到方法前，大概是睡不著了，不，不一定要找到方法，能摸到頭緒就好，他就能暫時收工專心睡覺。

第一次在不應該醒著的時間起床的Tim，深怕被管家或是徹底管理時間的Bruce發現，他使起身為Robin的身手，以對付最凶惡的歹徒的機靈，輕巧地走出房間，在不驚擾任何人的步伐，往蝙蝠洞偷偷前進。

而當他來到蝙蝠洞時發現燈居然是亮著時，他才猛然想起該不會Batman跟Nightwing遇上什麼麻煩拖到現在才回來，他有點小小地反省自己居然沒想到這點，基本上會找Nightwing去，就表示一定有什麼比平時更難對付的狀況，彷彿說好一樣，任務有超過某種程度的危險時，不只是Bruce，連一向最好說話的Dick也會堅決拒絕他的同行，沒有任何妥協的餘地。

在Tim看見蝙蝠洞還亮著燈時本來打消念頭認命回去睡覺，但想到自己的確也想關心今天他們出任務的狀況，況且自己又不是故意晚睡而是不小心醒來，Bruce應該不會說些什麼，於是Tim便持續邁開腳步踏進蝙蝠洞。

然而在踏進時，在門口旁，Tim愣住了，擁有受到肯定的靈活腦袋的他，無論碰到什麼狀況都可以立刻想出對策的大腦，此時卻真正停擺下來，連帶全身，都凍住在原地。

他聽見強忍住卻又斷斷洩漏出來的喘氣聲，不是受傷的痛苦呻吟，也不是因為情緒的喜怒換氣，而是充滿情慾、黏膩的喘息。

Nightwing背對著他坐在台子上，光潔的雙腿強而有力地圈住Batman的腰，連同對方的披風一起緊緊地纏住，只有穿著上半身制服、有著藍紋的手臂則是攀住Batman的肩膀，彷彿想藉此分散掉正在努力承受些什麼般地緊抱。

也不知道是巧合還是不幸，Tim所站的位置並不是他們的正背面，而是恰好可以看見交纏在一起的兩人之間的景像。

他從來不知道Bruce會跟Dick做這件事情，從來不知道他們會在這個地方做這件事情，Bruce甚至連面罩都沒脫，只露出完全勃起的陰莖，以Batman的模樣在Nightwing的體內出入，來回拉出黏膩的液體，沿著Nightwing的屁股緩緩流下，在台子邊緣拉下一道道白濁的液狀軌跡；與幾乎穿待整齊的Batman不同，Nightwing裸著下半身，大腿張開，隨著對方的挺進而顫抖著雙腳，彷彿已經雙腿無力卻又張直地無法放鬆。

「Bruce…Bruce……。」Nightwing彷彿在強忍著什麼般緊閉雙眼，因為過度換氣而只能張著的嘴，似乎除了對方的名字外已經喊不出其他東西，嘴邊除了來不及嚥下的唾液外，還混著疑似精液的東西沿著他的臉龐，畫過至頸部、鎖骨，沾在黑色的制服上顯得格外明顯。

Tim幾乎連呼吸都不敢動彈，他努力催促自己移開眼神，但他仍舊看到Nightwing高挺站立的陰莖，吐著透明的液體在Batman的制服上留下水痕，推擠著對方的腹肌，抹上他的體液。

似乎是頂到什麼令Nightwing無法忍受的地方，他像是要起身般將對方更拉近自己，或者說他幾乎快要整個攀上肩膀至背部，全身開始無助地抖動起來，原本持續的喘息聲此時也變成無語的呻吟，不斷地在對方的耳旁呢喃。

而對方並沒有因為Nightwing顫抖的模樣心軟放手，反而是加速他的行為，像是在撕咬他的獵物般舔舐著Nightwing仰頭所露出的喉結，Tim甚至有錯覺以為自己可以聽見肉體拍打Nightwing臀瓣的聲音，讓白皙的屁股染上粉嫩的紅腫。

Batman兩手抓起Nightwing的雙腳，將對方的腳架在自己的肩膀上，這一連串的動作惹來Nightwing更大聲的呻吟，還沒從他身體退出來的行為舉動，讓敏感得泛紅的身驅無法承受這些刺激地扭動著，Batman將他放躺在台子上，用手緊抓著他的屁股，甚至將拇指伸往他們連結在一起的地方，將他已經充滿對方陰莖的後穴拉得更開，流出更多混著潤滑液的精液，徹底弄濕兩人的陰毛。

「Bruce…等、等一下，我…我快～」Nightwing無力地伸出手握著對方的手臂，似乎想要推開對方過分刺激的舉動，又像是鼓勵對方的行為般，他的陰莖幾乎脹得快要流出精液，被拉扯的後穴雖然紅腫，卻仍然羞澀地緊縮，在對方的挺進下張大迎合。

「還不行，還不准射。」Batman略微彎身，用著恐嚇罪犯的低吼聲警告著，冷靜地彷彿不是他正在用陰莖猛插對方一樣，「在我出來前，你不准射。」

在一個惡意猛挺後，Nightwing順勢抱住彎身下來的對方的頭，雖然他的陰莖並沒有被人掐著也沒有被限制住，但這是Batman的命令，Nightwing絕對會遵守，即使想射想瘋了，也只會抖著全身、緊繃著大腿而不敢射出來，用著柔軟度極高的身驅，持續承受著對方每一次的深入、對敏感處的每一下重擊。

覺得自己似乎快要無法承更多刺激的Nightwing再也無法忍住喊叫，張大著濕潤眼的眼，弓起身驅用盡全力地不讓自己失神，全身的毛孔似乎都隨著官感張大，連隱藏在制服下的乳頭也充血而立起，酥麻得連腰部都快軟下般地往後仰，將全身的肌肉線條都徹底拉開，完敗在情慾之下地伸展著。

然後在流著生理性的淚水的瞳孔中，他除了看見倒過來的四周，也映照出站在入口邊的Tim的身影，瞬間，彷彿全身體溫都被瞬間抽離般，冷得禳Nightwing繃緊身子，瞪大眼看著與自己對望的Tim，他可以輕而易舉地想像得到自己此時在對方眼中是如何淫蕩地在Batman的陰莖下扭動著濕透的下身，幾乎是令他全身寒毛豎起，在他還沒消化這個衝擊前，體內脹大的撞擊將他從自我想像中抓回注意力，敏銳的火熱重新洗刷全身，一股熱液在他的體內擴散開來，強而有力地彷彿對方的精液衝撞在自己體內，灌滿他的全身，完全繳械的他也跟著射出來了。

在終於獲得釋放、失神數秒的回神後，Nightwing聚焦起的視覺沒有看見Tim的身影，彷彿剛剛只是錯覺般無蹤無影，但他知道Tim的確曾經出現在那，並且看見他們，或許，還因為過於驚嚇無法移動地被迫看了一段時間。

「被看見了？」Batman起身，抽起一旁的衛生紙清理著自己，他拉下面罩，表情相當平穩且冷靜，只有淡淡的紅潤表現出這個人剛才確實經歷了一場性愛。

「你應該看不見他才對，從你的角度的話。」躺在台子上一時還無法從餘韻中起身的Nightwing，無力地剝下眼罩說。

「剛才你的身體突然異常緊繃起來。」

「呵，原來是我的身體洩漏了消息。」Dick勉強坐起身，他並沒有急著拿些什麼衣物來遮蔽自己的身體。

「所以我剛剛不小心射得有點深。」Bruce陸續卸下他的裝備，就跟平時他夜巡回來一樣，「需要幫忙清出來嗎？」

「不用，不礙事。」Dick手撐著台子邊緣，雙腳落於地上站起來，更多的液體受到地吸引力的影響從他的後穴滑落下來，沾濕了地板，而當事者則是毫不在意地帶著性愛的痕跡，站在對方面前，「我自己來就可以了，我們都累了。」

「嗯。」已經打理好的Bruce坐在電腦前，放任對方自己去盥洗，完全沒有要休息的意思，立刻埋首於他的工作。

「你不去休息嗎？我都快睏死了，沒有這麼急著一定要今天處理完的事情吧！」在離開前往浴室前，Dick轉身說，「我會跟Tim談這件事的，就別擔心了。」

Bruce轉頭看向把剩餘制服全脫的Dick，不帶任何慾望的清澈眼神看了看對方，凝視許久，在短暫的嘆氣後才緩緩開口：「好吧，交給你了。」

「交給我吧！」Dick笑著說，「免得你又加速他朝著不妙的方向去思考了。」

 

早上醒來，Tim按時坐在餐桌前用早餐，因為昨晚的事讓他不由自主地偷瞄著一如往常喝著咖啡、看報紙的Bruce。

「早，Tim。」最後一位該來吃早餐的Dick走進餐廳，愉快地打招呼。

「早安。」Tim乖巧地回答。這麼說，的確通常Dick回來時他總是比他們都晚起，而且Bruce也不怎麼罵他，難不成這也是另外有別的意思？

本來以為是Dick會回來大多都是因為要一起處理什麼麻煩任務，所以連帶的隔天才會比較晚起，但經過昨晚的衝擊，Tim不由得猜測起另一種可能性。

「早，Bruce，有發生什麼大事情嗎？」Dick走到對方身旁問。

「早，這可不是你的咖啡。」端著咖啡的Bruce不怒也不喜地回答，視線甚至沒從報紙上離開。

「小心胃穿孔啊～」就著對方拿起咖啡的姿勢，Dick拿起牛奶壺擅自就往對方的杯子填滿牛奶，毫無歉疚地嘻嘻笑，「對對～你早上要努力清醒需要咖啡因，哎呀～過著雙重生活還真是辛苦，沒有精神可是作不了事情好可憐，但是以套Alf的論點來說，這跟喝咖啡到胃穿孔完全是兩回事。」

咖啡被強硬地加入一半以上牛奶的人只是瞪了兇手一眼，什麼也沒說地喝著已經可以說是咖啡牛奶的飲品，反正這齣戲已經重複上演到他知道他們的好管家絕對不會同意幫他換杯新咖啡來。

「怎麼了？Tim。」在Tim對面坐下的Dick問著一直看著他的人。

「呃、沒有。」Tim緊張地低頭繼續與他的早餐奮戰，而非享用地虐待著煎蛋。

Tim覺得自己好像連Bruce跟Dick一般的日常對話都覺得有什麼般，他不喜歡自己這種帶著有色眼光的觀察，但昨晚的事情還是很容易讓他覺得這些平時對話是否有些許打情罵俏的錯覺。

明明在昨天之前他們還是一般的親人，只不過是經歷一個晚上，他們似乎就好像變得不一樣了。

Tim不是惡厭這種事情，而是他還沒找出頭緒，比昨晚一直令他掛念的系統問題還要讓他在意，在他理解消化前，他不知道該怎麼看待他們，而他討厭這樣的沒有定位，不過他也不好多說什麼，這某方面算是自己偷看到而不是他們當事者主動告知，被發現的他們或許比自己更窘迫，如果他們想要裝作沒這件事發生，他也能理解，而事實上他們今早的態度也都很正常，一點都看不出昨晚發生了些什麼，彷彿昨晚真的沒發生什麼一樣。

所以應該是要裝作不知道吧！對大家都好，如果昨晚只有Dick發現他的話，他可以配合地裝作他什麼也不知道。

「Tim，你今天晚上有什麼特別的事情嗎？」

「啊，沒、沒有。」突然被Dick叫到的Tim的急忙回神。

「那就早點回來，陪我去夜巡吧！」

「咦？」Tim有些驚訝地看向一如往常輕鬆笑臉的Dick，再轉頭看了看繼續沉默翻著報紙的Bruce。

「注意好你們該做的。」身為高譚黑夜中的騎士，並沒有擺出出任何反對態度，平和地同意出借Robin。

「放心啦！我們不會只顧聊天不做正事的，邊聊天才做得更起勁啊～」Dick笑著說，「而且我看今晚再不說，可憐的Tim就要憋死了。」

「什麼？」顯然只有自己不在狀況內。Tim想問。

「你不是很想問昨晚我跟Bruce在蝙蝠洞的事？」

Tim很慶幸自己沒有在此時喝果汁，否則他大概會做出從小到大從來不曾有過的失禮行為，例如果汁從嘴巴噴出來的不衛生衝動。

「Dick！」他不懂為何對方可以如此輕易地說出口，據他所知這應該發現的人選擇當作沒看見時，大家應該就都從此當作沒發生過才對啊！

「怎麼？我以為你很在意。」與Tim的激烈反應不同，Dick像是談論今天天氣如何、自然得很。

「我…。」Tim看了看一臉有些困惑的Dick，再看向此時把報紙放下來、彷彿是在觀察他的反應的Bruce，Tim微微垂下僵直的肩膀，小心翼翼地選擇說出真話，「我、我是還滿在意的…。」

「所以囉～」Dick站起來走向話說得越來越小聲的Tim背後，用雙手捏著對方的肩，像是要幫對方放輕鬆一樣輕輕捏著，「晚上的事，那就晚上來談吧！」

於是今晚站在Robin身旁的，不是令人畏懼的Batman，而是靈活敏捷的Nightwing，他們兩人站在身為Robin及前Robin都很熟悉的戒備高處，專心望著可能發生狀況的地方，向來健談的Nightwing意外地沒有主動開口，而是認真觀察四周，彷彿他真的只是來夜巡而不是找他來說話似的。

已經在心中思考過好幾種可能性，終於按耐不住困惑的Robin，確認短時間內都市都會很平靜後，慎重地選擇不刺激到任何人的詞彙，開口問：「所以……你跟他是那種關係嗎？」

「哪種關係？」Nightwing轉頭望向發問者，臉上輕鬆的表情沒有表現出任何被冒犯的不悅，反而比較像是鼓勵對方繼續說下去。

「情侶，我說，會發生關係的那種關係。」Robin決定好好地講出自己的看法，既然對方都不介意的話。

「嗯～」Nightwing略為歪歪頭思考了一下，才勾起微笑回答，「如果這樣的解釋會讓你覺得比較輕鬆的話，那就是。」

「？」Robin明顯困擾，這不應該是是或否的是非題嗎？「我不懂，這聽起來不像是個解釋。」

「那你覺得我該怎麼答比較好？」Nightwing反問。

「你們不是情侶關係？」Robin認真地回應，「我並不歧視那些，我絕對不是因為無法接受才這麼問，無論你們到底是什麼關係，對我來說還是我很重要的人，這點並不會改變。」

「謝謝你，Robin。」Nightwing微笑地摸摸對方的頭，親暱地把對方被夜風吹偏的頭髮給弄得更亂，「我跟你一樣，你跟他無論如何都是我最重要的人，我也愛你們，但如果你是指約會送花談情說愛的情侶的話，那我們確實不是。」

「可是你們的確發生了性關係……。」

等等，他好像想到了不那麼健康形象的詞，Robin皺起眉。

「你想說什麼？砲友嗎？哈哈～」Nightwing像是被逗樂一樣笑起來，「對喔！還有這種說法，我都沒想到，真不愧是Robin。」

「那不然是什麼？」Robin已經徹底不知道對方在玩什麼把戲，還是摸不著頭緒的他突然間被自己腦中經過刪除法後得到的荒唐猜測給瞪大眼，「難不成，這是身為Batman 的“搭檔”該做的事情？」

「你把Batman說得好像是戀童癖一樣。」Nightwing似乎擅自在腦中想像話題人物聽見這個評論露出的表情而笑了出來，「不過你算是說得很婉轉了，之前我還直接被問Robin是不是屁股要被開花，那才真的經典。」

雖然對方沒有明講，覺得自己說錯話被取笑而有些臉紅的Robin知道對方口中說的是他前任的事情，「這麼說，你們已經維持這樣的關係好一陣子了。」否則不會被上一任Robin這樣問。

「是啊～是維持了好一陣子，本來以為能夠不讓你發現，卻沒料到你會在那段時間出現。」Nightwing很乾脆地承認。

「為什麼？」Robin斟酌著用詞，「你們是…怎麼開始會做那些事？如果你們並沒有所謂的在一起的話。」

這次Nightwing並沒有立刻回答，也沒有再反問他，他只是沉默著轉過身，眺望著眼下的城市夜景。

被Batman與Robin守護的城市。

「我們這份夜晚的工作，」Nightwing緩緩地開口，「除了遭受到攻擊的傷痛外，還有來不及救助的悔恨、無法伸張正義的憤怒、不斷襲擊而來的絕望，在每一場生死之戰後的高昂，甚至是直接點的毒藤女花粉，即使脫下制服，有時候還是很難從像是大雜燴的激烈情緒中跳脫出來，裝備可以卸下，可是心情不是說平復就平復，儘管我們一直接受這樣的訓練。」

「這也是這身制服所帶來的另一面，它比身份更加私密，不是其他人能夠理解、能夠分享的。」

就像他們站在城市的高處一樣，僅僅只有他們，以及黑暗、冷風，與無數需要對抗的罪惡。

他們是如此孤獨、卻又如此地擁有彼此。

「所以當過度超載時，我們必須幫忙彼此跳脫出那種亢奮，或是，低沉。」Nightwing不加思索地，選擇他最直覺性的詞語，「然後就這麼發生了，自然而然的，當然，如果有時候只是陪他打上一場架就能解決的話，我們也會直接先互毆在說，並不是每次都會做。」

「……我想我能理解你說的，戰鬥之後的腎上腺素，失敗低落什麼的。」Robin思考著，他對他身負起的責任一向很認真，試圖做到完美，「所以，那真的不是身為Robin該提供的幫助嗎？我是說，既然這很容易就發生的話，那是否就表示我必須…嗯～那個。」

「不～你不用做到這種程度啦！那實在太恐怖了說真的，你把他想作是什麼樣的人啊！」與對方的嚴謹態度不同，Nightwing幾乎快大笑，彷彿對方小題大作般，「謝謝你的用心跟專業，但你真的不需要這麼作，應該說拜託你別這麼作，這不是你的事，哎呀！這可該怎麼說才好。」

Nightwing靠近Robin，站在對方面前，伸手將對方的頭髮理好，拍了拍對方肩上的灰塵，確認眼前這位身負重任的Robin的外表整齊，近乎溺寵的。

「聽著，你是Robin，你不用作到那些，那從來都不是Robin的事，你只要記得，Batman不能沒有Robin，Batman的背後，必須永遠都要有Robin看照，Batman跟Robin是絕對不能拆開的搭檔，你只要永遠記得這個就好。」

「但如果那常發生、需要幫助的話……。」

「那不是Batman跟Robin的事。」Nightwing輕輕搖頭，硬是打斷對方的發言，「那是Batman跟Nightwing的事。」

「Batman跟Nightwing的事？……年紀問題？」Robin依然不懂。

「不，不是，當然我不是指做愛跟年紀無關啦！」Nightwing直白地說，他再度轉頭看向遠處，收起先前的輕鬆態度，彷彿隨時都在注意都市動態般，每次的注視都是認真專注，他往前走了一步，任由高處的冷風持續吹著無披風遮掩的身軀。

「Robin一定要陪著Batman。」他說。

「而Nightwing，」Nightwing轉頭望向對方，露出微微的笑容，「則是隨時可以為Batman而死。」

自豪，且毫不猶豫地，就像他從高空處從未恐懼過落下的跳躍。

彷彿為此而生的滿足。

「這就是Batman與Nightwing的關係。」

隨時可以為他死去。

「這是Nightwing的事，不是Robin的。」

所以他們會互相擁抱，所以他們會互相陪伴，以任何的方式，以所有的身份，只要對方希望的話，只要對方需要的話，而那將也會是他所希望的，他所需要的。

「懂了嗎？」Nightwing問，用著交付任務的語氣。

這就是Batman與Nightwing的關係。

「…懂。」

不屬於所有一切，也囊括所有一切。

「很好。」

這就是他們之間的關係。

Nightwing給對方一個稱讚式的摸頭與肯定的笑容，如果不是遠方似乎有狀況發生，他恐怕還會來個抱抱。

「應該是昨天那批強盜。」Robin機警地看向事發現場，趁著身旁同樣也在觀察狀況的人不注意時，快速偷偷撥好自己被弄亂的頭髮。

「喔？Robin有把握能截斷強盜的逃離路線嗎？」Nightwing挑眉問，臉上表現的與口中的問句不同，是十足的信任。

「沒問題，我調查他們很久了。」Robin拋出繩索，往下盪去，「處理好我會發信號。」

「看你表演了，等你的信號。」Nightwing微笑目送對方離去，獨自被留下來的他，望著事發現場，很快地他又再度開口，彷彿自言自語，「他真是聰明、腦筋又好的好孩子對吧！」

另一側黑影中，像是從影子內慢慢融出的人影，站了出來。

「對於我的解釋還滿意嗎？BOSS。」一點都不覺得驚訝，Nightwing往後對著人影挑眉。

「……沒想到你會這樣解釋。」Batman站在他後方說。

「不然你會怎麼解讀？」Nightwing環抱雙手，毫不客氣地將手臂倚在對方身上，抬起頭說，「難不成你還在糾結尋找這些定位？」

「不。」反常地，這次對方答的很果斷，「我不浪費那些時間，我不解讀它。」

Batman低頭看向靠在他身上的人。

「為此我們已經錯失夠多了，所以我並不糾結。」

Nightwing笑了起來，打從心底的，像是連同始終板著臉的對方的份，一起勾著嘴角地笑，透過肢體的接觸，將笑意的振動感染至對方的體內，蔓延在兩人之間。

「好了，開工了。」Batman用身體推了一下對方，「Robin的信號來了。」

「你不一起去？」Nightwing問著一點都沒有打算移動的人。

「“Batman另外有自己要處理的事情”，這是我們原本講好的。」

「呵，說得好像我們會很驚訝你居然偷聽我們說話一樣，你沒來聽或你不知道我們才會覺得吃驚勒。」Nightwing揮揮手表示他早就知道對方不跟來並不代表不會偷聽，「還是說，你是不想讓Robin知道你的關心？」

「去工作，Nightwing。」

「是～遵命。」

對於對方的立刻閃身消失，Nightwing一點都不意外，只是維持著調侃對方的笑容，從頂樓一躍而下，繼續跟Robin執行今日的夜巡。

他們這身制服的夜晚工作。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這也算是我自己個人對他們兩人關係的解讀，撇開R18的部份，這種關係挺浪漫的，但我個人就是偏愛那種在所有各種愛之上的愛，親情、友情、愛情所有的情感都可以形容的愛，當然這種愛只會出現在二次元中，不過既然都是二次元、何不就讓他們擁有這樣的愛呢：）
> 
> 而之所以讓他們作了單純真的只是因為我想看大少美味可口的樣子XD”


End file.
